


Insomniac

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Jiro has insomnia, it makes the night feel a million years longer than it should. He hadn't slept properly in almost a week, until one night he can finally drift off.But when he does, he wakes up almost immediately. The only thing is is that he can't move, can't speak, and can't breathe. Something lay on top of him, pushing down. He feels as though he's about to die.However, he soon awoke with a simple jolt and slight yelp, before bursting into tears; waking up Rui just a few doors down."I... I just... I was dying, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything! I was fucking screaming and nothing came out...! I was being smothered and I was dying!"





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hoh!!! another old-ish fic!!!! this time one about jiro. i love writing angst of him sm but. its basically just self projection absbdbsbsb
> 
> also, i should mention that in most of my sem fics that i may post, they are all in a poly relationship. thats why i classify them as jiro's partners in this fic, even though michio is only mentioned once or twice.

_Fuck insomnia gently with a chainsaw._  
  
The amount of times Jiro would think of that very phrase in the run of a night was astounding. He's been up for days, and it was starting to become a large problem for him. Being an old fart with little to no sleep schedule was basically a waking nightmare. Not to mention a sleeping nightmare, since every time the 30 year old closed his eyes to sleep, that's all he could see.  
  
Melatonin stopped working long ago, so that's out of the question. It had been coming to the point that Jiro wanted to move to Canada just to see if weed works. Apparently it does for some people, according to one of Rui's online friends down there. He had a lot of those for some reason. The perks of being young.  
  
It felt like a few hours had passed, but it had only been about 5 minutes. Jiro groaned and grabbed onto his pillow, shoving it into his own face. He wanted to scream. Can the night be over yet? Only a few more hours until morning. Just wait it out. He just wished it was that easy.  
  
Rui and Michio would most definitely be asleep by now. He didn't want to bother his partners, even if one of them was only next door. Apparently Michio had been having sleep troubles lately as well, but at least melatonin worked for him. Rui would sleep fine as always. The perks of being young.  
  
The 30 year old got up and grabbed his phone. He had no idea how to use this thing, why not figure it out now? He just used it to text the others on occasion. Even though he made way too many typos to count. Jiro could use most other devices and most other phones, but the one he had? Not at all. How did this dumb piece of junk even work outside of texting? Now he finally understood why people prefer Android.  
  
It took a little while, but Jiro eventually learned the ropes around the functions of the device. Thankfully, a good hour passed! He sighed in relief. But he felt a slight burning sensation in his eyes from the strain in the dark. It seems he forgot the brightness function. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he was actually growing tired, for the first time in almost a week. The question that remained however, was if he could actually sleep without a terrifying dream? Jiro was about to find out.  
  
He closed his eyes finally, nothing. It was all darkness, it felt so refreshing and calming to see. He sighed in relief. Maybe tonight would be the night he could finally get at least two hours of sleep? Maybe Jiro would be able to feel some sort of refreshment in the morning! That would be nice. Soon enough, he lost consciousness and finally fell asleep.  
  
But this was not a peaceful sleep. After an incredibly short time, Jiro woke up. Or so he thought. He tried to sit up, to no avail. He realized he couldn't even move. Not a single part of him could even make a simple movement. Try as he might, there was nothing he could do but lie confused in his bed, waiting.  
  
That was of course, until he started to feel something on his chest. He hadn't been able to tell what it was at first, but it was making it hard to breathe. _Oh fuck._ He thought, starting to be able to pick out the shape and look of the thing causing the pressure. _Oh fuck._ Was the only thing he could think of saying at this moment. There was nothing else to say.  
  
Until the heavy breathing started. It was right in his ear. Flowing through one and out of the other easily. It felt cold yet hot. Jiro felt the pressure increasing. Breathing had become impossible at this point. It hurt so bad. He just felt like dying. No, he was dying. He was going to die. Jiro shouted as loud as he could, _Stop! Stop it! Get the hell off of me!_ He cried.  
  
But he soon realized nobody could hear him. He was all alone now. This thing, whatever it was, was going to kill him. I don't want to die! Jiro found himself sobbing, even though he was being smothered. It hurt so god damn badly. He couldn't say anything besides yelling and crying in his mind. Nobody could hear him. He was alone. And he was going to die. Jiro made one last effort to cry for help, shouting as loud as he possibly could, but no sound came out of his unmoving mouth.  
  
The thing came into full focus now. It stared into his stormy violet eyes and smiled a demon's grin at him. It licked its lips with a sharp tongue. It pressed onto his chest harder, breathing even heavier into his ears. The pain was unbearable, and still nothing could be done. Still trying with all his might to cry for help, Jiro yelled as loud as he could.  
  
But the only thing that came out was a startled yelp. Jiro jolted awake, almost jumping a mile. He realized there was nothing on his chest anymore, and that he could breathe just fine. He sat up, surprised and confused. Not to mention terrified. He stared forward for a moment, until the tears began to form. Jiro had begun to cry out of shock. He just let it happen, for he didn't know what else to do. The only thing he could do right now was sob.  
  
He covered his face in his hands and wailed, somewhat hoping someone would hear him. Somehow, this lowkey wish of his came true, as he heard a knock on the door from downstairs. Jiro got up from his bed, still openly weeping, and went to go check who it was. Surprise surprise, it was Rui. He was a light sleeper, so if he heard Jiro crying, he'd unsurprisingly check.  
  
"Mister Yamashita, is everything okay?" He asked, a worried look on his face.  
"I heard some sort of scream from your place! Why are you crying like that?" Rui tried to stand up a little taller to wipe away Jiro's tears.  
"I... I don't know." The 30 year old said, choking on his sobs.  
"Do you want to come over so you can talk about it a little better? You're trembling." Jiro simply nodded, and Rui grabbed onto his hand and led the way.  
  
The two quickly arrived at Rui's house, for it was only a few doors down. But during times like this, the 23 year old's house felt like a little slice of heaven. It was so peaceful and had such a warm and comforting aura.  
"Do you know what happened?" Rui asked, sitting his partner down.  
"I... I just... I was dying, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything! I was fucking screaming and nothing came out...! I was being smothered and I was dying!" The words poured out of Jiro's mouth like some sort of waterfall. He didn't care if he was being coherent anymore, especially since he was sure Rui would believe he went crazy.  
  
"Was something pushing down on you?" Jiro nodded. Rui hesitated for a moment.  
"That sounds like sleep paralysis. It's something that happens just when you go to sleep or just before you wake up, when you wake up in REM sleep I think." Nice to know this old fart hadn't gone completely senile. He remembered hearing about it once, but didn't seem to remember it during the whole experience. As it turns out, Rui has also had experienced it while he was in college. It felt reassuring.  
"Do you want to stay here for the rest of the night? I don't mind!" Rui gave him a soft smile. Jiro only shrugged, not wishing to waste his partner's time.  
"Mister Yamashita, I need an actual answer, silly!" He chuckled.  
"I don't want to keep wasting your time. I do that enough already." The 30 year old sighed with a hint of shakiness within.  
"I don't mind one bit, Mister Yamashita! You're not wasting my time, you don't need to feel bad, okay?" The 23 year old put his hand on Jiro's shoulder.  
"So, would you like to stay for the rest of the night? I wouldn't mind having a little company, even if you're normally only just next door." Finally, Jiro nodded.  
  
Yet again, Rui grabbed his partner's hand and led Jiro to his room.  
"If you'd like to just stay up for a little bit to calm down, you can. I'll gladly stay up with you if you want." His smile was another source of comfort right now.  
"I think I'd like that. I need to chill the hell out." Jiro chuckled softly, a bit of a raspiness to his voice.  
"I'll be here with you. I love you so much, you know that right?" Oh did he ever! Yet, Jiro felt his face getting warm, and he choked out a weird sound.  
"You're adorable when you're flustered!" Rui teased, giving a little wink.  
"I love you too..." Jiro sighed in defeat. Why did he get embarrassed so easily? Damn his bashful nature!  
  
The two talked to each other for a while, until they both realized it was morning already. Jiro felt a little bad, but Rui insisted it was just fine, it didn't bother him one bit! Even though Jiro still didn't sleep that night, and even though he would be stuck with the memory of this terrifying event for quite a while, it would all be okay in the end. For that, he was grateful. Maybe being an insomniac wasn't so bad after all?  
  
Oh who was he kidding, insomnia fucking sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> insomnia sucks and you cant tell me otherwise. a binch aint gonna act like its nice. i maynnot have it but half my got damn family does and. IT SUCKS.  
> so does sleep paralysis. not fun. thats happened before to friends and family + i researched a lot of it for this fic and learned a lot that i didnt know prior.
> 
> aaaanyway hope yall enjoyed this fic.


End file.
